If Torchwood did Personal Ads
by Naidoo
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Jack & co decide on publishing a personal ad each.


_AN: Not sure where that idea came from. I certainly didn't browse the personal adds :) I'm almost certain Jack, Gwen and maybe even Tosh would not be completely inclined to the idea. But Ianto and Owen? I don't think they would ever go down that road :) Not sure how well I actually managed to portrait them - especially Tosh and Gwen gave me quite a hard time. It was supposed to be sorta five separate drabbles, but then I figured I might as well just put them up at once... in one chapter. Easier that way :)_

* * *

**JACK**

I'm the Captain. I'm dashing and handsome and well admired. I'm known for my sense of fashion, am well-travelled and slightly out-of-time. If age doesn't matter to you and you seek another adventure I'm your guy. I'm a flexible kind of guy and right now is when everything changes. Are you ready for change? I enjoy strolls at night through the Park, a good work-out and doing things. I'm a coffee addict and am being told to be avant-garde. I hate sitting behind a desk all day, pushing papers. I tend to be a bit messy though, but not so bad. I love a Welsh accent.

How does forever sound? Interested? Give me a call! Or rather let me rescue you.

* * *

**IANTO**

I'm Welsh, in my mid-twenties, pale - cause I don't get to see much sun and would describe myself as fit. Due to my job I get quite a regular work-out. My job has me running and cleaning after people, so you should have a basic concept of tidiness. I am a proclaimed neat-freak, but the same thing does not have to apply to you. I'm organized.

You should definitely like coffee since my coffee making skills are quite something and you might actually get addicted.

I wear suits a lot – work requirement, sorta. I tend to look after people well. I'm sarcastic and an expert in eye-rolls.

Please no replies if you look for _compatibility_ or an _upgrade_.

* * *

**OWEN**

I'm Owen, from London, but now live in bloody Cardiff. I'm a Doctor and work the strangest hours. I like computer games and going to the pub, where I have a drink or two with my mates – occasionally also colleagues. I love pizza and live way too much of take-out. So if you can cook, that's already a plus. You should also be fit, not too tall and blonde – preferably. Or a red-head. No... fast-food lovers please. And none of these 'kittens are sooooo cute girls'. You should be mature, but not older than 25. Please, none that still live with their mother or at home. None from uni. You should have a job, a life, an income.

I'm sarcastic and work a lot – so if you don't see me around much, don't wonder or get upset. I don't do clingy or flowers. I'm not good at apologizing and certainly don't look to settle down anytime soon. So if we can find some different arrangement – works for me.

* * *

**Gwen**

I'm Gwen and I look for a friend. Due to my work, I hardly get out or have many options to have a blooming social life. Blame Jack bloody Harkness for that.

My boyfriend, Rhys, doesn't understand half of my life and I'm tired of repeating myself constantly. I like going out and have fun, getting drunk and having girl's nights. I talk a lot and am fun to be around. I can easily drown four pints. I'm Welsh and therefore very strong-willed.

Ideally you have a boyfriend as well and we can spend nights bitching about our partners. But a boyfriend is no requirement.

* * *

**TOSH**

I'm Tosh and... I'm lonely. I'm too smart for most guys, which seems to scare them away.

I enjoy a good read and a cup of tea at night. I have a cat, so you should like them. I work as some sort of an IT special consultant for the government and therefore might have quite strange working hours for some days.

You should be well educated and smart, preferring a night in to a night out at a club. I'm quite a decent cook, but live mainly off take-out – it's sort of a work-thing really.

I'm a quiet person, so if you are too, that would be good.  
And please no complaining or people who bitch about god-knows-who. I have that work already all day long.


End file.
